cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Conscript (Red Alert 2)
"Our motherland will protect our bones!" :Conscript "For Mother Russia!" :Overheard from both GWWIII and Real WWIII Conscripts The Conscripts were a type of infantry used by the USSR. Red Alert 2 "Mommy!" :Conscript under attack The USSR and their affiliated states preferred to use conscripted soldiers to comprise the bulk for their military, as a light infantry unit. Notably, conscripts were used during the Great World War III. They were armed with PPSH41 submachine guns, and while ineffective in small numbers, in swarms they could engage medium units and defences with ease. As their name suggests, these infantrymen consisted of drafted personnel. Although less skilled than their Allied counterparts, conscripts were cheap to train and deploy, as they only costed a mere 100 credits. One typical tactic that is employed by the Soviet Union is to make use of the Cloning Vats to create large numbers of Conscript infantry to overwhelm the enemy through numbers. This works by creating one conscript, they'll get another one for free, practically reducing the cost down to half. Red Alert 3 "Next time I drive tank, okay?!" :Conscript in battle The Conscripts of this World War III have been given a new upgrade in their fight against both the capitalists and imperialists, Molotov Cocktails. However, despite this new weapon, the Kremlin Premier Recruitment Center has still streamlined their training, consisting of videos on how to shoot, salute higher ups and war cries just to name a few. They're also given their ADK-45 assault rifles relatively early as well as being taught how to mix the highly explosive Molotov cocktails. Yet conscripts are not taught to swim for fear of desertion. Since all Soviet children are indoctrinated at youth to believe that the glorious Soviet Union will be victorious and vanquish her enemies; military service has become a rite of passage for both boys and girls. Drafted by the millions, these naive and ignorant citizens turned soldiers have the shortest life expectancy of all Soviet forces; usually only lasting 26.2 years. Their reason for such a high causality rate can be attributed to their high numbers, streamlined training and cost efficiency; thus they can be easily sent to the slaughter, making them highly expendable. Some critics point to this practice actually stemming from the Soviet Union's desire to limit the number of returning veterans who could discredit the Unions' extremely positive career outlooks as put forth in the training videos. However, these critics rarely last long as Russia viciously hunts them down trialling them for slander or treason. While they are affordable and in abundance, conscripts cannot swim nor have the range to shoot down aircraft due to their speedy training. Being poorly equipped does not help their chances either as they are highly susceptible to small arms fire. Yet, these soldiers should not be underestimated, while not as well trained or equipped as their Allied counterparts, for what they lack in training and equipment they make up for in sheer numbers; easily overwhelming even the most experienced of enemies. Their assault rifles are powerful enough to take on all infantry and their Molotov Cocktails are ideal for use against slow moving targets and clearing defended structures. Thanks to their indoctrination and ignorance, the Soviet Union has an almost unlimited supply of blood thirsty soldiers ready to die for the Motherland at their disposal. More Intel on the Soviet Conscript can be found at http://www.ea.com/redalert/factions-soviets.jsp?id=Conscript. Usage "You want ME to go ALONE?!" :Conscript In Red Alert 2, the Conscript was used as an expendable, cheap to produce soldier, made even cheaper with the Vats. In Red Alert 3, the Conscript is still the expendable meat shield he was before, but they are also now armed with Molotov cocktails, which can turn the normally useless conscript into a rather effective garrison clearer. In the Allied Campaign, a captured conscript was asked multiple questions by Tanya, threatening and interrogating him with a knife. In the Soviet Invasion of Mt. Fuji, an assasination attempt on Emperor Yoshiro resulted in a single Conscript and War Bear left to kill the Emperor, who was then found to be a decoy. He is later saved from the Imperial prison, thanks to the Soviet commander's forces, having grown tired of the raw fish diet his Imperial captivators fed him. Notes from the field "Field promotion, here I come!" :Conscript, moving in for the kill Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Conscripts: • Loaded to bear -- Conscripts' assault rifles are adequately powerful against enemy infantry, especially since conscripts tend to outnumber their enemies. And their Molotov cocktails are a useful alternative against structures and slow-moving targets. • Cheaply trained -- Probably the best thing to be said about conscripts is that the Union has managed to completely streamline their training to make them very affordable for use in battle. Yet these men's value is limited: Their weapons lack the range to hit aircraft, nor can they swim. • Poorly defended -- Seeing as how conscripts don't even get a proper pair of socks to wear, just imagine what modern weaponry must do to them. In practice, they are small enough to avoid serious damage from anti-vehicle weapons, but cannot withstand much small-arms fire. • Smoking out the bad guys -- Thanks to their Molotov cocktails, conscripts are surprisingly effective against enemies taking position in structures. A few lucky cocktails flung through a window are likely to eliminate any hostiles inside, without setting the entire place ablaze. Category:RA2:Soviet GWWIII Arsenal Category:RA2:Infantry Category:RA2:Soviet WWIII Arsenal